


Oops?

by tryslora



Series: First Kiss Meme [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate tries to be reassuring and ends up starting something unexpected, maybe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops?

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and world of Harry Potter are owned by JK Rowling; no infringement is intended and I'm making no money off of this.
> 
> This story was written as a part of the First Kiss meme that was passed around Insanejournal. Characters come from various RPGs and AUs.

After practice, Nate went straight up to the room and flopped backwards on the bed without bothering to close the curtains first. He was dirty and sweaty, and he knew he ought to've changed down in the locker room, but he'd needed some peace first. It was harder than he thought, being captain, especially with Zach still around and folks confused about whether they ought to look up to him or hate him. Nate cast a quick look at Pig's bed, as if thinking about everything Zach had done might summon his best mate, but no, it was empty. Nate was alone.

With a sigh, he toed off his muddy shoes. He managed to wrestle his robes off, grimacing at the sweat and mud, and dropped them where he knew they'd be taken for laundering. In just his trousers (mostly blissfully free of dirt), he sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over his knees. Tomorrow was the first game. If he could just get through that game, everything'd be brill. He knew it. Well, get through the game and win it. Losing wasn't an option, not after everything that had happened to Hufflepuff in the war. They needed this win for house morale. And Nate had to be the captain to get them there.

A soft squeak of the door hinges made him look up; Sam stared at him from the doorway, looking uncertain.

"It's okay," Nate said, motioning him inside. "I could use a friendly face who doesn't call me captain."

Sam hesitated, then walked over to where Nate was and sat next to him on the bed. "I'll be cheering for you tomorrow," he said.

Nate grinned. "I know. I saw you in the stands watching practice tonight, getting your own practice in with the cheers. You're our best cheering section."

The other boy went silent a moment, then said quietly, "You're going to do fine, you know. You're a brill captain, and they all look up to you. Even if they lose, it'll be okay. So don't worry about it."

Nate looked over at him, startled. It was so earnest, and so different from Sam's usual effervescence. But it was also purely Sam, staring at him, open and honest and so sincere that Nate couldn't resist leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

Except Sam moved, pulling back, turning, and Nate caught him more on the mouth than cheek. He tasted pumpkin juice from dinner, and a hint of something sweet, before Sam jumped back, off the bed. Sam's cheeks were bright red. Nate blinked at him, not sure what to think. He hadn't thought of kissing Sam before, but he had a feeling he'd be thinking about it again.

"I need to go," Sam said. "I'll see you at--" He stopped. "Um. I'm going down to the common room. I'll see you later."

Nate watched as Sam left, and he still felt somewhat dumbstruck. Had something just happened? He let himself fall back onto the bed again, staring at the ceiling overhead. Whatever it was, it could be thought about again later. The Quidditch game was tomorrow, and then it'd be done. Sam would still be his roommate for the next two years. Plenty of time to figure things out.


End file.
